Such Great Heights
by itsnotaboutlove
Summary: Sequel to One Giant Leap. The early years of Katherine and George.
1. Chapter 1

Katherine Sparks followed her fellow classmates, as they walked through the Great Hall. They all looked in awe, as the ceiling displayed a stary night sky. Older students, sitting at the four long tables, watched as the newcomers walked in a single line.

Minevera McGonagall carried the ancient Sorting Hat and a rolled up scroll in her hands, stopping at the front of the teacher's table. Conjuring up a sool, she set the hat onto the chair and it came to life. After it sang it's song, she opened the scroll and began to read off names. One by one, each child sat on the stool and place the hat onto their heads. As they were placed into each house, Katherine waited for her turn. _Please put me in Gryffindor, _she thought, as McGonagall called each name. Finally, after what felt like years, Katherine heard her name.

"Sparks, Katherine!"

Walking past two ginger-head boys, Katherine made her way to the stool and picked the hat up. Sitting down, she pulled the hat onto her head and suddenly heard it's voice.

"Tough decision. Tough indeed. Very smart, indeed. Perfect for Slytherine. Oh how far you would go! But I can hear your thoughts, and they tell me that Slytherine isn't what you want..." the hat said, as it decided on her fate.

Finally it made it's choice, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The table with the gold and maroon banners erupted in cheers, as Katherine made her way over to it. She took a seat next to a dark skinned girl, who quickly introduced herself.

"Angelina Johnson," she said, holding out her hand.

Katherine smiled and took it, "Katherine Sparks," she replied.

"Weasley, Fred!"

Angelina and Katherine watched, as the ginger-head walked to the stool. Before he could even sit down, the hat quickly shouted out, and he ran to join the Gryffindor table.

"Weasley, George!"

"There's another one?" Katherine whispered, turning to Angelina.

She snorted, "Of course. They're twins," she said, as George picked the hat up off the chair.

Katherine turned her attention back to George and watched as the hat did the same, as it did to his brother. Dropping the hat onto the stool, George joined Fred at the table. There was a total hush, as the man with the long white beard, stood up at the table.

"Welcome, Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. There is much to discuss, but it can wait," he said, smiling at everyone. "Tuck in!" he said, before sitting down in his chair.

Suddenly, the table filled with plates and plates of food. Katherine smiled, as she grabbed a roll off one of the plates.

_Maybe this one be so bad after all, _she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Katherine woke up early for her first day. Pulling on her robes, she made her way out of the dorm, and down the stairs. Making her way through the portrait hole, Katherine ran down the maze of stairs and into the Great Hall.

At seven-thirty, only a few students sat at their tables. A few teachers sat at the front of the Great Hall, watching over them, as they ate. Katherine took a seat at the Gryffindor table, and picked up a piece of toast. As she buttered it, she heard chatter comming into the hall. Seconds later, two people sat down on either side of her.

Katherine jumped, dropping the knife on her skirt. Dropping the toast onto her plate, she quickly picked the knife up and dropped it onto the table. Turning to her left, she glared at the person next to her.

"What is your problem?" she asked, as the boy grabbed a few pieces of toast for himself.

He turned to look at her, "I'm hungry. That's the problem," he said, before shoving the toast into his mouth.

Katherine turned to her right, and let out a shout. For the boy on her right, looked just like the boy on her left. Looking back at forth at the two of them, she suddenly realized that they were the same boys from last night.

"Oi Gred, I think we scare her," the one of the right said, with a smirk.

"I think your mug scares her, Forge," the other said.

"You're Fred and George Weasley," Katherine said, looking back at her plate.

They both looked at each other in shock, before looking back at Katherine.

"How did you know that?" George asked, in awe.

Katherine rolled her eyes, and looked at him. She felt her face flush, when their eyes met. Despite the fact that he was a twin, there was something different about him. There was a twinkle in his eyes, that made him more mysterious, that his brother. And the flutter in her chest, wasn't helping.

"I- I was here last night. You're the only set of twins that attend Hogwarts," she said.

"Are we now?" George asked, with a grin.

Suddenly, three girls and a boy sat down at the table.

"Oi, where were you this morning?" Angelina asked, looking at Katherine.

"She's one of the early birds," Katie said, pouring pumpkin juice into a glass.

Professor McGonagall came by the table, holding a stack of parchments.

"Here are your class schedules. I expect that you will attend all of your classes, on time. Have a good day," she said, after placing the schedules down onto the table. George picked them up and handed them out, before reading his own.

Fred groaned, "Double Transfiguration!"

George looked at Katherine's schedule, and smirked. "Kat here has the same classes as we do," he said.

Katherine looked at him, and he nodded, handing her his schedule. Sure enough, they were in every class together. The girls exchanged their schedules and saw that, they too had the same classes.

"Lee here has the same classes as well," Fred said, as the boy with the dreadlocks smiled.

"So I guess we're stuck together," Alicia said, with a sigh.

"What's so bad about that?" Lee asked, frowning.

The twins laughed, "We could all tryout for Quidditch. I'm sure the lot of us, could take down the other houses," George said.

Katherine cleared her throat, as she picked up her glass of pumpkin juice. After taking a sip, she set it down, and picked up a few pieces of toast. Wrapping them up in a napkin, she stood up.

"We better get going! Don't want to be late on our first day!" she said, picking her bag up.


	3. Chapter 3

"George, you're sitting on my foot!" Katherine cried, as the boy sat down on the sofa.

Finally Friday, the students at Hogwarts were excited to have the two days off from classes and work. After a big dinner, the students headed back up to their common rooms and finally relaxed.

"George! OUCH!" Katherine shouted, as he sat back against the sofa.

Looking over at her, he simply grinned. Fred and Lee were sitting in chairs that they brought over from a table. Angelina, Katie and Alicia were sitting on the floor, with bottles of nail polish, watching in amusement. Katherine sat up, and gave George a push, trying to pull her foot out from underneath him.

"Get your fat arse off my foot!" she snapped, as she shoved George again.

Fred and Lee bursted into laughter, while the girls giggled. All week long, George found any way possible to drive Katherine crazy. And he was doing a very good job at it.

"First off, I don't have a fat arse. And you could ask nicely," George said, not moving an inch.

The girls gasped, while Katherine stared at George. Suddenly, she began kicking him with her other foot. George yelped, and grabbed a hold by her ankle, and held her leg down.

"GET OFF ME!" Katherine screamed.

Fred and Lee were practically on the floor now, rolling around and laughing. The girls were watching now, whispering to each other. George quickly sat up, and Katherine pulled herself off the couch and stormed up the stairs to her dorm. Angelina and the others quickly grabbed their things and followed after her, leaving the two laughing boys and the shell-shocked George behind.

The next morning, Katherine and the girls headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I hate wearing that jumper. It's making my arms breakout with this rash," Alicia said, as she scratched her arms.

Angelina sighed, "I hate wearing anything that involves tights. Or skirts," she said, making the others laugh.

Setting themselves down at their usual spot, they quickly started filling their plates with food. As Katherine filled a goblet with orange juice, Lee and the twins threw themselves down at the table. Lee next to Angelina. Fred and George on either side of Katherine. Alicia elbowed Katie, and nodded towards Katherine and George.

As Katherine set the pitcher of orange juice, she reached for the plate of toast, and grabbed a few slices. Setting them down on her plate, she picked up a butter knife, and started buttering her toast. As she did so, George sat and watched her, waiting for her to speak to him. But after several moments, he realized that she wouldn't even look at him.

With a sigh, George reached across her, and grabbed a platter of eggs, and pulled it towards him. Every few minutes, he found a way to annoy her, and the others giggle. Finally, Katherine dropped her knife on the table, and turned to him.

"Must you be in the way all time?" she asked, as George grabbed a few pieces of toast.

"Must you be so hateful towards my eating habits?" he asked.

"Must you always be annoying?" she snapped back, before getting up from the table. Grabbing her plate, Katherine quickly turned on her heel and stormed out of the Great Hall.

The girls watched as their friend stormed away, while Fred and Lee laughed quietly. George on the other hand, was smiling.

"And what are you smiling about, Git?" Angelina snapped, glaring at him.

George turned to face her, and started to spread jelly on his toast. "Let's just say that... Kat wont be so mad at me for that long," he said, before shoving the toast into his mouth.


End file.
